From Yellow to Red
by Kiniro-chan
Summary: Hetero Contest Entry! The night before Valentine, Killua finally knows what is the meaning of the flowers Gon gives him every Valentine. It happen again and Killua wants to change it, so at White Day, he gives something else. Reviews?


Hehehe! I'm back! Actually I'm going to make a Sapphire Pair but, I just can't seem to get a good storyline. But I'll think about it sooner or later! So here a Yin Yang Pair! Oh yeah! I'm going to make a story with the same name in another fandom! I hope so…

Note: Yin Yang and slight Chain Pair, fem!Kurapika, Gon, Kalluto and Alluka, grammars(TT_TT) and 10 years after Chimera Ants.

Hunter x Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi

* * *

From Yellow to Red

* * *

~The Night before Valentine~

Killua was humming happily while walking along a corridor to his room. He was at his big mansion for a while because of family matters that he can't leave unattended. But, before he arrived, he sees his two younger sisters making some flower arrangement. " Kalluto, Alluka! " Killua greet his two sisters, Alluka Zoldyk and Kalluto Zoldyk.

" Onii-chan! " Alluka exclaimed and a big smile grow on her cute face. She ran to her favorite big brother and take his hands, " Can brother join us, Kalluto-chan?" she ask to the other girl.

" I don't see why not!" Kalluto answered while raising her head which was just a moment ago bowed to arrange the flowers.

Killua sit with the two while staring what they were doing and then suddenly ask, " Why are they yellow?".

" Ah! I just realize it! Why is it?" Alluka asked while the other girl answered, " It's a sign of…"

Meanwhile at a hotel nearby the train station at Dentora Region of the Republic of Padokea. At a kitchen, two girls was cooking.

" Gon, you really are good at cooking!" Kurapika praise Gon's homemade chocolate.

" Who are you going to give yours, Kurapika? " Gon asked while grinning sheepishly.

" Who else!? Kuroro, of course!" Kurapika answered proudly but a slight light blushing can be seen on her cheeks.

" Can the two of you stop!? I'm hungry! " Leorio suddenly popped out his head near the kitchen entrance.

"Then, eat some sofa! You're disturbing us!" the two girls shouted while Leorio slowly retreating and then sulking at the right front corner of the hotel's rented room.

" Ah! We should go to the supermarket to by the ribbon and wrapping papers!" Gon said while running taking her chocolate coat and open the hotel's door and start running to the supermarket, Kurapika followed her from behind.

" Are you done?" Gon asked the blond Kuruta who was busy picking wrapping paper.

" Give me a minute! " Kurapika answered while staring at each kind of wrapping paper, intensely.

" Kurapika! You said that about ten minutes earlier! " Gon exclaimed at her friend.

" Wait!" Kurapika demanded.

Back to the Zoldyks Mansion, after Kalluto's long explanation, Killua and Alluka almost got asleep, but, Killua suddenly remember something and then sigh heavily, " So that's why she always gave me yellow roses.".

"Who?" Alluka and Kalluto asked in unison.

" Gon, and that's maybe the reason Kurapika said one day I will understand it! " Killua answered while standing up and start walking to his room again.

" Onii-sama? " Kalluto asked warily while staring at her retreating brother presence.

"I'm okay! " Killua said and wave his right arm while walking off.

Valentine day has come, many girls giving chocolates to they're loved one, while an awkward atmosfer between a pair of best friend.

" Killua? What happen?" Gon asked a little afraid if she said something wrong.

"Nothing." Killua answered while his hands in his pockets and staring straight at Gon's eyes.

" My chocolate and without forgetting anything, here a bouquet of yellow roses!" Gon give Killua the handmade chocolate she made and a bouquet of yellow roses.

"Why not a red one instead?" Killua asked with a fake smile and his eyes narrowed a bit.

**_What's wrong with Killua? He's kind of different! _**Gon thinks inside her mind, she was nervous because of the weird Killua.

"Just take it already!" Gon lost his composure, she shove the yellow roses bouquet and handmade chocolate into Killua's hand and start running away.

Meanwhile Killua is stoned at his stand and speechless. **_What happen there?_** He asked to himself after the girl was out of sight.

* * *

It's White Day, now it's Killua's turn to give something to Gon, he called her and promise not to act weird again.

Gon arrived at the designated place, "Killua?" Gon smile.

"Here a lollipop and here a bouquet of flowers!" Killua shove the lollipop and bouqueat of flowers with care.

"Thanks! T-this flower!" Gon blushed after taking a very good look at the flowers, it was a red flower, a red rose.

Killua walk until there was only a little distance than before, one step, "Gon, please take them!" Killua said while hiding his eyes behind his bangs.

One step, "Gon, I really love you!" he confessed, one step, "That's why I was disappointed because of the yellow roses, I know it's a symbol of friendship!" he continued. "How about from now on, it's red, no more yellow?" now he asked while now he is just one step from the nervous girl.

"Killua," Gon blushed a little and then continued, "I love you too, but I was too afraid if our relationship will be ruined." Gon said, her smile widen while her cheeks was burning with a bright red shade.

"Thanks!" Killua was happy while his hands react on it own, hug the girl in front of him, he was so happy, finally the rose turn from yellow to red.

"Killua, I can't breathe!" Gon pushed Killua aside, her face was as red as a ripe tomato.

"Gon, you're so cute!" Killua exclaimed and start running to Gon while Gon was dodging every attempt of Killua to hug her, a tag battle then started.

The two was happy, long ago they were friends, yellow roses, but now, they are a couple, red roses.

* * *

Afterword:

~Kalluto's explanation~

Kalluto: The yellow roses symbolize friendship, while red roses symbolize love. The two maybe roses but they have different meaning and usefulness. If Gon-neesama still gives Onii-sama yellow roses, then that means the relationship between the two of you are still friends while if she gives red roses, it means the relationship between the two of you is a couple.

Killua: How did you read that!?

Kalluto: That's a secret! *hiding her paper dolls*

Alluka: You're great, Kalluto!

* * *

Author: So that is it! Finally! Ying Yang, Chain Pair, Rhythm Pair and Sapphire Pair! Around the main characters! BANZAI!


End file.
